


Zaihui, Coração Selvagem

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Sayonara Wild Hearts (Video Game), well kind of but not really
Genre: Gen, I sure haven't written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Ako gets a great new idea to make Roselia popular.A short scene from a day in Roselia's life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Zaihui, Coração Selvagem

“Ako-san.” Yukina rested her palms ever so calmly on the table of the fast food diner, looking over at her band’s drummer, who seemed much less talkative than usual. “I’d like to hear about your new idea to publicize Roselia.” There was a time when she would only make that statement under much duress, but this had not been the case for a long time.

“Well,um…” Ako bit her lip, reaching up to run her hand through her curled pigtails. “Yukina, you see, I played this game the other day, and it’s called, um, _Au Revoir, Normalitat…_ ” She inhaled sharply. “Well, you might not call it a game, really, it’s-”

Rinko spoke for the first time since they gathered. “…It’s ‘a sprawling, yet tightly paced, exploration of desire, grief, and reconciliation set to an ethereal electronic soundtrack’.” Sure, she’d gone to some effort to memorize that sentence. Yukina figured it was probably from a press release somewhere.

“ _Au…Revoir…Normali…tat_.” Lisa murmured as she typed on her phone, bringing up a list of videos of the game. She chuckled a little, turning the screen to her bandmates. “It’s a girl…on a motorcycle? Hehe, it’s pretty darn flamboyant.”

“Uh…yeah!” Ako sat straight up in her seat. “You see, it’s about a woman whose heart was broken, and then she gets empowered by the Lords of Void to do battle with the five elementals of Wuxing to restore harmony to their world, but it’s really about her overcoming grief, and…”

“Hold it.” Sayo cupped her hands together. “Just what, exactly, does this have to do with promoting Roselia?” Her eyes narrowed, the same way they narrowed when trying to unravel Hina’s schemes. “ _No._ You _cannot_ be serious.”

“You don’t say…” Lisa’s eyes narrowed as well, focusing intently on Ako.

“Well, I think that its visual coherence works against it somewhat, but it is a strong aesthetic- wait.” Yukina looked up from Lisa’s phone, her eyes sharpening against her sweating bandmate. “You want us to make a game featuring our music.”

Ako let out a defeated sigh, burying her face in her palms. “Yes, I mean no, I mean…”

“Ako-chan means that we have an impressive library of original music, and we have always had a strong visual component to our performances…” Rinko made eye contact with each of her bandmates in turn, her arm sliding reassuringly around Ako’s shoulder.

“Ako…” Lisa smiled. The little nagging voice inside her really wanted to find a way out of adding to her workload with Roselia. “…it’s a nice thought, but even short games are lots of work, aren’t they? And it’s not like any of us have all that much expertise…”

“Hmph, oh yeah?” Ako breathed out sharply, briefly returning to her usual smug self. “What you guys may not have known is that me and Tomoe both went to ‘Hokkaido Studio’s Easy-Come-Easy-Go Animation Course’ over the summer!”

“It’s true.” Rinko nodded firmly.

“ _Right_.” Sayo’s lip curled, her memories of Hina’s computer skills surfacing to fuel her snark. “And how many object-oriented programming languages did you happen to pick up in that course?”

Ako fell back into her seat, like a deflated balloon. “…”

Lisa smiled, her hand brushing over Rinko’s as she leaned over to comfort Ako. “I understand where you’re coming from, and maybe we can make it work one day. But we’ve got our hands full as it is, and that sure doesn’t mean that we’re not already working hard and making Roselia better each time we play-”

“No.” Yukina’s yellow eyes gleamed. “We _will_ make it work. What Sayo and Lisa have said is not untrue.” The resolve of Roselia’s lead vocalist swelled, and the air in the restaurant seemed to warm by a few degrees. “We have given the world many songs of the highest quality, and this idea can capture an audience who would otherwise remain untouched by our majesty. However, as we are, we lack the ability and any reasonable time to bring this to fruition. That means…”

Her bandmates blinked. “That means…?”

“That means…we must redouble our efforts to bring the cold, clear passion of Roselia to every corner of the world! Then we will not need to even look for people with the necessary skills to create a bold and daring multimedia project for us! They will be asking us for the right to do so!” Yukina’s voice rose briefly, just like it did when she sang. The gazes of the other patrons turned to her for a moment.

“Ah…” Ako froze for just a split second, before jumping to her feet. “As expected of our leader, Yukina! Such incredible insight, such bold vision!” Her arm swept through the air as she bowed to Yukina. “My infernal drums shall help Roselia carve out its path to a bright future! Surely, we will be able to make ‘ _Arrivederci, Warring Soul_ ’ a reality!”

And with that, Roselia smiled at one another.

“W-well, I guess the title is subject to change…” Rinko sighed.


End file.
